Ourathio
by Kordelia A. Bloom
Summary: Six months before graduation, who would have thought I would get abducted by aliens? These beautiful, majestic beings who've become so fascinated by the silly human. How can I escape when I am not even sure if I want to leave?
1. Prologue

Here is my**disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do however own Ourathio and as you all probably notice, it is nothing like twilight.**

**Author's Note:**

**Part 1**

**When an author puts his or her work out to the public, a lack of response can be rather disheartening, so disheartening that an author might abandon the piece entirely. With that in mind, I would like to thank my reviewers- big hugs to all of you. To everyone else that didn't review: no silent readers please. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I will only get better if I have feedback, constructive feedback**

**Part 2**

**I did some housekeeping in my story. Yes, I call revamping and correcting housekeeping. Writing is my home and I like keeping a tidy house. So, from time to time I will go back and rewrite because ultimately I hope this story will be good enough to get published**.

Prologue

There had been many moments when I had wished for the security of my childhood. The times which I could seek comfort in the arms of my mother; where all would become right again. There, I was safe. It was reassuring. As I grew older, I realized that there were many things, terrible things, from which my mother's arms could not protect me. I had to protect myself and so I learnt. Before long, there had come a time when I needed to protect her. That day I saw the last shred of innocence leave me. Then she left me as well. My rock crumbled under me and beneath me, there was nothing left but dust. I begged her for a few more moments but my love for her was not enough to hold her captive. She was gone and every inch of me grew cold.

Mother had told me the day she married my father she placed the world at the feet of any children she had. On the day of my birth, I was named Ourathio Faihara, meaning _my planet_. She claimed the planet was mine to have. It was her only wish. Years later, I was locked away from the world that I was destined to conquer after being deemed a threat to their precious utopia, confined to that dreaded tower to view only that which was presented before me. Then Father mysteriously passed away and a ruler was needed to maintain the order. Regrettably, I was all they had left of the Supreme line. After seventeen cycles of the Orathian sun, I was released from an undeserved sentence and elevated to a position that placed them all at my mercy. I was hurt, vengeful and dangerously unstable in my grief and my will to overcome.

I felt no other desire of my own but to fulfill those of my mother. Her memory was my only comfort. Her spirit became my conscience.

**Until the next Chapter**

**-**_**Kordelia A. Bloom**_


	2. Chapter 1

Here is my**disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do however own Ourathio and as you all probably notice, it is nothing like twilight.**

**Author's Note:**

**Part 1**

**When an author puts his or her work out to the public, a lack of response can be rather disheartening, so disheartening that an author might abandon the piece entirely. With that in mind, I would like to thank my reviewers- big hugs to all of you. To everyone else that didn't review: no silent readers please. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I will only get better if I have feedback, constructive feedback**

**Chapter 1**

The rain lulled me gently to sleep. I was floating in a realm that was somewhere between a dream and consciousness. I felt at peace, relaxed. Somehow I knew the moment would soon approach. I dreaded it. My eyes clenched as tranquility left me and I became more and more awake despite my efforts to recapture what was lost. A burst of lightning lit up the night sky. Angrily the heavens responded with a loud grumble. My heart leaped in fear and out of reflex I looked towards the window, pulling the covers higher about me as I did.

I saw the silhouette of a person outlined in the shadows. My brain and eyes sought to reconnect me with reality. I had yet to discern if I was indeed awake. I reached for my glasses on the night stand and slipped from beneath the covers. The floor creaked as I made my way across the room. Curiosity got the best of me, though I suspect fear played a small role as well. They consorted, pleaded with me to peak out the window and I did. There was nothing. My heart sank as though I were disappointed. I walked back to bed and laid awake waiting for my alarm to ring. Trying to sleep now would have been pointless.

It was still dark out. I left the curtains slightly parted so that I was able to watch the light as it forced the darkness into submission as dawn approached. It was beautiful, yet terrifying. I hated the thought of the unknown but this was undeniably the closest I have come to being in complete disagreement with myself. This I loved. The stars looked like tiny shimmering dots – polka dots embedded in a thick midnight blue. Compared to the bigger picture, they were small and insignificant; which was how I felt most of the time. I wanted to be so much more but I could only be so much and no more. There were no clouds in the sky which was odd because I could still hear the pitter patter of raindrops hitting my roof. The storm must have passed. This light shower was probably the last of it.

One dot in particular looked brighter than the others. 'Must be Saturn.' I assumed. I was not big on astrology but I did love star gazing. I always told myself that studying it them would take away some of the mysteries of the heavens. It was the mystery of what lied between them that makes them so magical to me. Then again it could just be the laziness talking. I began to focus on this one star -the bright one -to distract myself from my thoughts only to get lost in them again. In my daze, I vaguely noticed that the star had drifted a large distance in the sky towards me. _Stars don't move._ _It could be a plane_, I rationalized. _But then, why would a plane travel that slowly, then stop only to hover above my window?_ 'The object' -as I would continue to call it- flashed brightly then disappeared. I continued staring at the spot with baited breath thinking that the 'object' might appear again but it didn't. Confused, I looked away, then back again but still there was nothing but an empty, open sky. For a second I thought I'd dreamt of it all- that in a moment, I would open my eyes and discover that I had indeed been asleep but I wasn't asleep and this was real. Stars just don't disappear.

Mentally, I documented all that I saw so that I could mull over it later, just as I did with all things that confused me. If it came back, I planned to be ready. I would have an idea of what I was looking for. As the sun peaked over the Californian Mountains, my alarm rang. Just like that the spell was broken. It was time to get ready for school. Ah, school. The more I thought about that place, the more I became enraged and disheartened all at once. I didn't want to go but I knew that I had to. I was six months away from graduation and a couple days away from Christmas vacation. I could not afford to miss a day with exams being administered and so I would pretend not to see the stares, harden my eyes and live through it.

I was standing in front of the bathroom sink turning the faucet when I was suddenly faced with a reflection of myself. I quickly averted my eyes and continued with the task at hand. I wasn't ugly by any standard, but I wouldn't call myself pretty either. Most times, I just felt painfully disgusted with myself. I was shy to a fault and my lack of confidence affected everything I did. I couldn't help it but neither could I stand it.

I managed to brush my teeth, relying only on my tongue to decide their cleanliness then hopped into the shower for a much need bath. Somewhere along my tainted musings the rain had stopped. Although I was sad to see the rain end, I was also quite glad. There was less of a chance for me to have an embarrassing moment if the ground wasn't constantly wet and slipper.

I wandered back into my bedroom at a snail's pace with my towel wrapped tightly around my torso, leaving a trail of foot-sized puddles in my wake. Mama would have something to say about that for sure. For years I had been struggling with a terrible phobia of bathrooms, especially dirty bathrooms. I tried to spend as little time in them as I possibly could. They were filled with germs and grime and just made me queasy. So, getting out of them as quickly as possible seemed like the best and only option- drying myself could wait. Making sure to close the curtains before undressing, I glanced at the clock hanging over my small double bed by the window.

_'I'd gotten up as soon as my alarm rang so I should be able to get ready comfortably.'_ I thought. I sighed in relief. I was still making good time but if I didn't hurry up I would end up being late. Getting dressed was the easiest part of the day. I went to a private school in Carmichael, California where everyone was required to wear a uniform- a frumpy grey tunic with a pair the ugly square pockets on the outside and a white blouse underneath it. No one can tell how poor you really are or call you out for having no sense of style. That was my only saving grace.

I thought back to last night. _How bizarre was that? It couldn't have been a dream. It was way too vivid to be a dream, right? Are we really the only intelligent life forms in the universe? If there are aliens out there why don't they communicate with us? _

Each night after that I would watch the stars waiting for a sign that I wasn't going crazy. I just felt as if I was missing something. It was as if I suddenly found purpose. My spirit was renewed and yet lost and empty. This was the enchantment so many found in UFO's. Long after the sighting many would still find themselves looking, forever looking. This was the start of a never ending devotion.

The weekend was finally here and not a moment too soon. School had been a nightmare this week but I, surprisingly, got through it with only a few minor bruises to my ego. That was only because the anticipation of this night had been much too distracting to spare anything else a passing thought. The weatherman had forecasted a light shower of rain for this evening into tomorrow. So, while my classmates will undoubtedly partake in a drunken night of partying at the newly condemned house on Shady Street that is scheduled to be torn down by the city council, I will be spending an enjoyable evening at home recreating the night of the first sighting. After nights of disappointment, I just felt that tonight would be different.

Armed with a thermos of hot chocolate and a pair of binoculars, tonight all my research and planning will be carried out. The UFO blogs on the internet, I discovered, were riddled with theories of conspiracy, claiming government involvement in the unexplainable as well as a number of hoaxes. They weren't much help. This was no hoax. The memory of the entrancing light and its sudden disappearance would forever be ingrained in my mind and far too precious to share with anyone else. It was the only thing I had that was mine.

I drew my curtains all the way open this time before climbing into bed and snuggling under my blanket. I focused my gaze on the night sky and waited.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

There was a knock on my door and soon after, I was greeted by soft curls of graying hair followed a short, stout figure. She never did learn to wait for an answer, my Mama. I listened to her grumble to herself while she fumbled to find the light switch on the wall.

"Lawd help this child, ensnared by the darkness! Jesus! I can't even see my hand before my eyes. Why have you got your room so pitch dark, Arabella? That's why you always in such a foul mood, you know. No light! Ya can't eva find ya happiness and peace of mind without a little light to guide you to it. Haven't I ever told you that?"

She did, many times. But I have a couple stars right outside my window just waiting to show me the way. I thought of that response cheekily. I didn't dare voice it.

The bulb flickered on and the room instantly became illuminated. I squinted to adjust my eyes to its sudden brightness. She sighed heavily.

"Now that's betta. Sweetheart, ya missed dinner. Is everything alright?" her shaky tenor permeated the dreadful silence and I was instantly filled with warmth. My grandmother was the best- always ready to impart wisdom on anyone unlucky enough to be within her range when the mood struck her. She was born in New Orleans and was the epitome of a strong Cajun woman- independent, sophisticated and God-fearing. So was my mother at one time but she's an English woman now- Has the accent and everything. I was still a little girl when she left us saying she was tired of the swamps. Being as independent as she was, Mama couldn't stand all the looks of pity and the occasional sympathetic 'If you ever need anything….' That we continually got from our well to do neighbors in the dirty south. We moved away not long after. She let me pick where and I chose California. Mama used the money from some settlement that she refused to talk about to get us a place here. See mom, you didn't have to leave us. We made it too and we're doing pretty well for ourselves.

She now sends me greeting cards and money on my birthday and holidays after a good tongue lashing from Mama for completely cutting us off for the first two years after she left. I couldn't visit her in England either. I tried to once. She didn't want me but was too cowardly to say no my face. I got my answer in a letter some week after I had posed the question. She told me that I didn't fit in with her perfect new life and her perfect new children. I had long since forgotten about her though. My Mama was all I needed.

"I'm fine Mama, just didn't have much of an appetite tonight." I kept glancing between Mama and the stars hoping I didn't miss anything. She obviously didn't notice that I was a bit preoccupied, either that or she chose to ignore it because she spoke again.

"Well it's too early to be holed up in ya room like this. Why, when Ah was your age, Ah'd have all the young men linin' up to take me dancin' on a Friday night. Ah certainly wouldn't be under no blanket feelin' sorry for ma self, honey." She swayed elegantly to the music in her head then sighed longingly as she floated right on back to reality. She definitely did show signs of being a devastating beauty when she was younger- With her high cheek bones, her dark grey eyes and caramel skin. I, on the other hand, had no such luck fishing in the genetic pool.

I was just as short as mama, 5'2 with long unruly brown curls and absolutely no pigment. I swear I must be an albino since I don't tan very well either. Sometimes I wished I were just a little bit darker so that I would fit in with the rest of my family. On top of that living in California, certain things like a tan are sort of necessary. I guess that's just another reason I didn't fit in.

"Ma!" I groaned "Geez! I know I'm a social pariah but _is_ it necessary to rub it in my face all the time?"

"Awe honey, ya know Ah didn't mean it like that- never like that. Ah just wish ya had some more friends. Ya always been so into your books and ya homework and, don't get me wrong Ah'm real proud o' that. It just breaks mah heart seeing you up here alone all the time, watching everybody else live they lives through this window. Ev'ry now and again u gotta put the books down and go out there and join 'em." I knew she meant well but I couldn't help being defensive. It was like second nature for me. – Always defending myself against somebody. Deep down, I knew Mama wasn't the enemy.

"Well, I don't need the type of friends those people would make. I chose to move here and I've been paying for it ever since. 'Sides mama, I still have you, don't I? That's all I'll ever need." I watched a slow smile spread across her face as she wobbled over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Ya may think that now but Ah won't be much company fa much longa. You'll need somebody to love ya when Ah'm gone. This old gal has done her time and it'll make yo' mama a whole lot happier knowing that you're taken care of." I hate it when she talks as if she was going to die tomorrow. Who knows? Death _is_ very unpredictable. I could very well go before she does. She patted my blanket covered knee lovingly and gazed at the sky. "Ah predict, if ya give what Ah'm sayin' a chance, you'll have more people ta love and take care of you than there are stars in that there sky. That's a promise."

"Mama you can't promise me that." I pulled my legs up and hugged them to my chest. Yeah she definitely couldn't promise that.

She reached over and gently brushed my hair away from my eyes with her fingers then my pulled my chin up so I was looking in her's. She smiled. "Ah can. Now, you come down here and eat. Ah fixed a plate and left it for ya in the oven. Can't have ya withering away on me, now can Ah?"

"Ma I'm alright, really. I got some hot chocolate over there. I really don't need to eat anything right now."

"Are you arguing with your Mama. Is this tha young lady that Ah raised talkin' back to me?" She pointed a finger to herself as she asked.

"Alright mama. I'ma comin'" I said mimicking her Cajun drawl. She utterly hated when people did that. She looked at me and raised a brow. I knew that look. It said ' I know you didn't just try it'. That was all it took for me to scramble out of bed and follow closely behind her, slinging an arm around her shoulder as we descended the stairs. When she wrapped an arm around my waist in return, I knew all was forgiven.

I just loved my mama.

It turns out that dinner was exactly what I needed. Growing up, I heard the best way to forget about your troubles is to leave them at the door and sit down to a hot Cajun meal. When I saw the plate that mama made me, I was just about ready to drop all this UFO nonsense.

You know what they say though; Things have a way of finding you just as soon as you stop looking for them. There it was, hovering just in the distance beyond some trees- my 'object'. It was not quite near my house, but I could see it clearly just as soon as I settled back into bed after dinner and some hot chocolate on the front porch with Mama.

I stared at it for a minute, paralyzed in excitement. Then, almost in a daze, I began to untangle my limbs from the blanket. My eyes hadn't left the 'object' for a second. Slowly and deliberately, I made small steps to the window- like a predator moments before a kill. One wrong move and the object could be light-years away in seconds. I couldn't dwell on that though because it was here! It had come back and it felt like it was here just for me-because, I wished it here. The funny thing is that with all the preparation I had put in leading up to this tumultuous moment, now that it was here I didn't know what to do.

I mean, should I write this down? There should be some kind of documentation going on, I think. Maybe take a picture to remember it by? Imagine me taking a selfie with duck lips and a freaking UFO in the background. No? Well how does one pose with a UFO? I guess I'll just have to let it slide for now. I hadn't planned on telling anyone anyway so it doesn't matter if I have proof of it existence. I decided to put a leg over, through the window and sit there with it. There was nothing spectacular happening. I have to say that I was getting a little disappointed. Is that it?

The real drama, however, began when I decided to put my other leg over and clumsily lost my balance, hitting my hand hard against the window pane as I desperately tried to right myself again. My body rolled down the slanted roof still wet from all the rain. My exposed arms rubbed against the rough shingles causing multiple scrapes and bruises and it seemed like nothing could stop the momentum I had as my body made its descent to the ground propelled by the cruel, cruel mistress that is gravity. Just a foot above the ground before impact, I stopped falling. My neck was twisted awkwardly and I was too afraid to move. The object had drifted closer and was now hovering about fifty feet above the weeping willow tree in the front yard. It flashed brightly. Then the light pulsed and I felt myself being lowered slowly to the ground.

Feeling the wet grass tickle my neck as it made contact just about shattered my nerves and I released a harsh breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding. My body felt too heavy all of a sudden but I guess almost dying caused it to shut down; because for a split second I could not regain control of my limbs. The object was still flashing and I looked towards the house to see if all the ruckus on the roof had woken Mama up. My eyes widened in horror. There was her bundled figure on the porch rushing towards me as fast as her weak old legs could take her. _No Mama stay_, I wanted to say but she was already closing the distance between us.

I hope the inhabitants of the 'object' were as friendly as they seemed to be because right now we were completely at their mercy if the little green men decided to change their minds about playing nice. Then I looked up and it was gone again.

"Somebody help! Dear God, please help mah baby!" she shouted but there was no one around to hear her pleas, except for God maybe. No lights were on the neighborhood save for a few street lights. Everyone was probably asleep. Tears welled in her dark grey eyes as she struggled to get down on her knees next to me, holding on to the top of her cane for support as she did. In one long stream after another, the tears escaped, cascading down her face, then down the length of her neck. For the first time since I was a little girl, I looked at her and saw every year she's ever lived in the lines of her face. She was old. As much as I hated to admit it, my Mama was really old and at the slightest provocation I could lose her.

"Mah God, baby girl! Are ya alright? What am Ah saying? Ya fell from the roof. O' course you're not alright! This is mah fault. Ah shoulda never put so much pressure on ya." She's rambling. This isn't good. Mama doesn't ramble. "Never in mah life have Ah felt so stupid. You were fine befor' Ah stuck mah neck where it didn't belong. Ah mean, ya didn't need that from me of all people. Ah was supposed to be your solace and Ah attacked and criticized ya just like everybody else. I'm so sorry baby! So, so sorry!"

She shrugged off the blanket that had been thrown over her shoulders and bundled it up into a make-shift pillow which she carefully placed beneath my head. "What am Ah doin'?" she asked herself in horror. "Ah should be callin' an ambulance. You just wait; Ima get somebody to help ya. Ah'll make it betta!"

"Mama wait, I'm fine!" I urged her with my eyes to come back but at the same time I was sneaking glances at the spot in the sky where the object had just hovered. Her back was already turned. She couldn't see me. I reached up and grabbed two handfuls of my own hair and pulled in frustration. I felt ashamed and slightly disgusted with myself. Here was my seventy-four year old grandmother worrying herself into an early grave, and I was laying here in the cold wet grass fantasizing about UFO's. Not only that but she was blaming herself for my stupidity, for my clumsiness, which could only mean one thing. She must have thought that I had attempted to- She thought I tried to… well, kill myself. I groaned. I really don't need this right now. I know how it must have looked to anyone who saw me in this state- heavily cut up and bruised, but I was not suicidal. Not yet.

Had she even seen the object? She hadn't given any indication that she had but she was right there. How could she not have? She watched me hovering mid air but didn't mention a word about it while we waited for the ambulance to pull up. We heard it long before we saw it. The siren was on and flashed red. The flashing reminded me of the object but only fundamentally. If the neighbors weren't alerted before they certainly would be now.

The ambulance had come in record time- in less than ten minutes ,I estimated. I was gently lifted by the two male paramedics who had eagerly jumped out of the back to assess my injuries and then decide on the best way to move me without further irritating them. The men carefully placed me on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. They were surprised that I was neither writhing in pain from any broken bones nor complaining about the rain water that had been seeping into the numerous cuts and scrapes that covered both my arms. It stung bitterly every time I shifted but it was my last focus. The medics both looked pretty average dressed in their uniforms. They were probably around mid twenties except for the brunette who was obviously younger and slightly more handsome than the blond yet, at the same time, meaner looking if that made any sense. Despite my best protests both Mama and the paramedics had insisted that I remain still and not try to get up because they were not sure of the extent of my injuries.

So, when I was lifted into the bus and whisked off to the hospital I had only hoped that this ordeal would soon be over. My guilt had deepened tremendously as we progressed in the short journey to the hospital. I noticed that she, Mama, had only tried to hold my hand once, when the medics had begun to run some tests but the whole time would never look at me- not even a glance. It was a quiet ride except for the occasional soft murmuring of the medics as they spoke to one another and the constant beeping of the equipment. This was a first. I couldn't wait to get to the hospital.

Mercy hospital was as clean and sterile as any medical facility could get. As I rolled in, I was immediately greeted by the pungent smell of antiseptic which hung heavily in the air of the air-conditioned reception area followed by the ever smiling, handsome face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen who frowned as soon as he realized it was I who laid on the stretcher before him all battered and bruised. I've known Carlisle for about five years. I became instantly drawn to his pleasant demeanor and inquisitive nature; he to my passionate ranting of the woes of teenage life which he listens with such rapt attention that I wonder if he truly does care about my silly problems when he had the weight of surgeon's guilt on his mind constantly. Each one he couldn't save casted a depressing cloud over his entire being of the likes that I had never before encountered. It was as if he had lost his own family member or never experienced death. He became a sort of confidant- a non-judgmental listening ear and his advice wasn't too bad either. Carlisle has a way of pointing out solutions that are so simple and direct they seem almost impossibly obvious. Made me wonder why I hadn't thought of it myself. But people have a tendency to be suspicious of things that come too easy to them, stemming from a well placed distrust of the world that has let us down so many times.

Every thing about him was wholly benevolent. His perfectly highlighted blond hair contrasted brightly with his white coat and deathly pale skin. There were some dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a couple of days, but that was the _glamorous_ life of a doctor I was told. I hoped the pay was worth it but I could tell it wasn't about the money with him.

"Not happy to see me?" I teased.

"Not under these circumstances, no." He smiled despite his apparent displeasure. The paramedics fired off a list of vital stats along with the dreaded '_she fell off a roof…'_. I noticed there was a slight edge to the medics' voice, the brunette, when he said this and all love, or rather tolerance, was immediately lost between us. They settled me in the viewing area to the far right at the end of the room where it was much more private as per Dr. Cullen's instruction. I had unofficially claimed it as my own since I had been the only patient to use it as often as I did. Even the staff had dubbed it Bella's Corner.

"Arabella," I looked up at the sound of his voice. "Talk to me, tell me what happened." His voice was soft and reassuring and like everything else about him, awfully welcoming. I couldn't help being drawn to him. I looked hesitantly at mama who sat quietly in a padded chair at my bedside clutching her cane. He seemed to get the picture. He turned to her. "Mrs. Conoley, would you please give us a moment, maybe get yourself some tea in the cafeteria?"

"Ah-," she looked like she was about to protest.

"Please Mama," I begged quietly. I was not prepared to face her if I had proven too hasty in granting Carlisle my unwavering confidence and he turned from me in question of my sanity. I would never mention this to another soul as surely what I had to disclose would land me in a padded cell for a very long time, if Carlisle of all persons could not accept me." He drew the shielding curtain around my bed after she left to protect me from the prying eyes of nosy passersby.

"That's quite a lot of bruising," he mentioned offhandedly "wanna tell me how it happened?" He reached for a pair of gloves from the white plastic basin on a trolley he had wheeled in with him and pulled them on before looking at me, I assumed waiting for my reply."

"I know what you're thinking Dr. Cullen," I said with a hint of malice. "but that couldn't be further from the truth."

"Oh! And what exactly am I thinking?" he raised a brow at me before spraying antiseptic on my wound. I hissed then flinched, easing away from him as best as I could without further irritating my other arm. Indignantly, I stared into his eyes. His gaze met mine resolutely.

"You're thinking that I purposely jumped off the roof of my house- that I tried to commit suicide!"

"You've had a rough life. It would be easy for others to assume the worst but you know that I know you better than that. So tell me, what is the truth?" He continued to clean the other scrapes and cuts along my arm but this time I barely noticed.

"This is gonna sound a little crazy but this weekend I had planned to spend some quiet time at home UFO watching." He stopped unrolling the bandages from the package to spear me a disappointed glance.

"UFO watching? I am highly disappointed in you. If you're not ready to have this discussion I can and would understand your position. I would never push you to share something that would cause you unnecessary distress. However, considering the nature of your fall and the eye witness account, I could hardly claim to be a friend if I didn't ask about the circumstances surrounding your fall. We've spoken of many things in your life. This doesn't have to be different. Our friendship is built on trust and honestly. If we have lost that we might as well just walk away right now." It was like he was begging me to change my answer but I couldn't. This was the truth. I just hoped he would see that. I'm positive that I have recently taken leave of my senses.

"Carlisle, I'm serious!" I whined dejectedly.

"You're serious? Ok," he nodded as if to confirm something to himself. "I suppose I could humor you for the moment- sort out this nonsense. Tell me how you came to have an interest in extraterrestrials."

I regaled him with a recount of the events of my evening leading up to the fall. I waited for it, the mirth, and the hysteria that he was prone to after a becoming privy to particularly discomforting accident of mine. I was not disappointed. I was rewarded with a snort- two snorts, a smirk, a grin and then full blown laughter. I mean -he stopped wrapping my arm, held his face in his right hand and almost cried –laughter. I was surprised he was taking this so well. I personally didn't see what was so funny. He must have remembered the underlying seriousness of the situation and masked his amusement. I had almost died. I would have died if I wasn't saved by the 'object'.

"So, you believe what you have told me to me true- about these aliens?"

"Yes! What have I been telling you this whole time?"

"You always did have quite the imagination." He said stifling a chuckle.

"I'm glad someone is having a good time." I muttered though I wasn't really angry with him. Carlisle was a happy kind of guy and I was used to his strange reactions. While most doctors would call in their colleagues, the nice men in white coats who carried the big needles, he simply laughs at my misfortune and keeps it moving.

" So, the only reason you haven't broken you neck is because an alien spaceship, the same one you had been stalking, or had been stalking you, saved you from falling mid-air?" I guess it did sound kind of funny when he said it like that.

"Bella, I am speaking to you as both your doctor and your friend, speak of this to no one. It doesn't bode well for you if people hear you talking like this. They'll think you're crazy."

"Hello! Look at my arms, if I weren't telling you the truth how would I have gotten these. What kind of sicko would do that to herself?"

"I'm not saying that you didn't see something. Something obviously distracted you enough to cause you to lose your balance and fall from your bedroom window as is evident by the numerous bruises along your arm but I, I just can't wrap my mind around this alien stuff. Just keep it to yourself for now, alright."

Carlisle was right. I knew I should have taken that picture. Now everybody's gonna think I'm delusional as well as suicidal.

"Let me finish bandaging your arms. The nurse will want to take you to run some tests just to be sure that everything is ok. It's standard procedure. Your grandmother did say she saw you fall after all." He laughed at my scrunched up face.

"There will be no needles involved. I promise." There better not be. I wasn't having any of that.

"What kind of sicko would do that to herself?" Jessica whispered snidely to Lauren as I passed them in the hallway on my way out. I felt a sense of déjà vu since I had said the same thing to Carlisle just a couple of day ago.

By the following Monday morning, when I returned to school, the rumor mills were brimming with various accounts of my weekend's misadventures. Today was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays, very convenient as you can imagine. I had been to hell and back today. I discovered the extent of the cruelty that one human being could impart on another.

Angella was more sympathetic plight, hugging me as soon as I reached the sidewalk outside of school. I winced in pain.

"You ok hun?" She asked as she adjusted her book-bag on her shoulder.

"Yea, it takes more than a fall and some smart mouthed bitches to get me." I tried to put on a brave face but failed miserably.

"It hurts, huh?" I didn't know whether she was talking about the bullying or the bruises after she hugged me but I answered anyway.

"Like a bitch!" We burst out laughing and started the walk home. Angella's house was the first on the route home from school.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you when I get back." Angella was off to see her dad for the holiday. Apparently, he had her this Christmas. I knew she wasn't happy to be with him since her mom would be all alone in that big house but I still felt a bit jealous of her. I never met my dad. He was just a signature on a check that appeared once a month. C. Swan was what I made out from his ugly chicken scratch. He was obviously well off though since he offered to foot the bill for the fancy private school. Mama refused to talk about him so I had to make due with snooping about to find out whatever information I could about him.

"Bye Angella! Try to have a good time alright. Just give him a chance. He's trying. He's way better than most of these dead beat dads. "

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. I got home relatively quickly after that. Angella lived only five houses away from me. I needed to face Mama sooner or later. We hadn't spoken much since I had been released from the hospital. I guess I could understand why she had felt the need to avoid me. Such strong guilt, though terribly misplaced, tends to stifle communication. I hated this. I need my Mama back.

**Until the next Chapter**

**-**_**Kordelia A. Bloom**_


	3. Chapter 2

Here is my**disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do however own Ourathio and as you all probably notice, it is nothing like twilight.**

**Author's Note:**

**Part 1**

**When an author puts his or her work out to the public, a lack of response can be rather disheartening, so disheartening that an author might abandon the piece entirely. With that in mind, I would like to thank my reviewers- big hugs to all of you. To everyone else that didn't review: no silent readers please. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I will only get better if I have feedback, constructive feedback**

**Chapter 2**

"Mama! Mama, I'm home!" I called out from the entry way before slamming the door shut behind me. I peeked in the kitchen then quickly scanned the living room, no Mama. I had expected to see her rounding the corner to greet me immediately as I had grown accustomed but today she wasn't here. I hurriedly kicked off my black loafers to give my toes the breather they longed for after a long day of continuously trying to evade my persistent tormentors. They seemed to come at me from every angle today.

'She must be upstairs.' I thought. "Hey, where are you? Mama? I think we should talk about what happened Friday night." Still clad in a pair of knee high socks, I ascended the stairs two at a time lugging the heavy book-bag behind me as I went.

I stopped by my room to toss my bag in the corner and found her sitting on my bed. She was flipping through a pink photo album covered in lace and frills. I recognized it immediately. That album was filled with snap-shots of the first few days of my life. Whenever we were at odds with each other, I would catch her gazing at pictures of a miniature version of myself, undoubtedly reminiscing on a time when my behavior was less perplexing, less of a puzzle to both of us. I took a moment to study her, trying to gauge her mood. I had to decide how best to approach the subject that had been on my mind for the past couple of days.

I tapped lightly on the door jam to alert her of my presence. "I'm home, Mama."

"Oh, darlin' I didn't hear ya come in." She set the album aside and regarded me curiously. "Come sit ova here next me. Ya look like ya got somethin' on ya mind." I hesitated a bit. I was not expecting her to flip the script on me. "Come on." She said encouragingly with double pat on the space next to her for emphasis. I set my bag down by the door and made my way over to stretch out next to her. I laced my fingers behind my head and adjusted myself until I became comfortable.

"How was school today?" I guess she wanted to start with something relatively _safe_ or so she thought. My answer was the same every time she asked. She knew that. I knew that.

"It was alright. I'm just happy that it's the last day."

"Uh Oh. Those kids weren't botherin' ya , were they? I have a good mind to march up to that school and give 'em a piece a mah mind. The nerve of some people! I tell ya, it takes a real small person to need to put somebody else down just to fell good about himself. No wonder you keep to yo' self so much. Its cause o' those little terrors."

"It's fine Mama. I just wanna have a great Christmas holiday with my favorite grandma. Bake gingerbread cookies and fruit cake, go shopping. Huh? Doesn't that sound like fun?" I asked nudging her with my elbow playfully.

"Child I'm yo only grandma and ya know I don't like no damn fruit cake. All those nut make me constipated. It ain't easy stayin' regular in mah old age, ya kno'!

"Oh God Mama, that nasty." I laughed.

"Child we all gotta go. Ah just try to make it easier on mah behind." That one sent me over the edge. Toilet humor had a tendency to do that to me.

" Don't think fo' a second that Ah don't see watcha just did there. Changin' the subject on me witcha slick self."

" Awe Mama, come on!" I whined " Would you just forget about that?"

"Ah can't. This has been buggin' me fo' a while now." She turned to me seriously. " Ya know all Ah ever wanted was for you to be happy. And if Ah been too pushy it's just because I worry that you might be lonely. Ya say being alone doesn't bother ya but I can tell that it really does. No body likes to be alone _all_ the time"

"I guess I didn't give the Oscar worthy performance I thought I had." I jested, although I couldn't find any humor in the situation. The fact was this; I really couldn't hide from her. No matter how much I tried to protect myself from the pain of rejection with denial or protect her from the pain of watching me suffer, I just couldn't. It was both a blessing and a curse to have her so in tune with my feelings. I did not want to see her spend her glory years in a quandary over my inability to adjust. I just might have to try harder though. The way I see it, she doesn't have to know about any of this, the bullying and the ridicule were my burden to bear for not fitting in.

"Oh, but honey, you did. But see here, Ah'm yo' mama and it is mah job to see through all o' these walls that ya tryin' to put up."

"Well mama, for your sake, I hope you lose your touch pretty soon." It might have come out sounding more light hearted than I had intended but I was quite serious.

"On Friday night," she paused. Here it comes. I waited for her to continue. I would let her say her piece and play my cards close to the vest. Before now she hadn't even acknowledged that anything bizarre had happened. I'd like to hear her version of that night. "Ah said some thangs that may have upset ya but it was all out of love. Don't eva forget that. Ah sat here today, all day in yo' room wondering what it'd be like if ya weren't here to live in it and Ah just couldn't wrap mah head around tha thought. Ah had neva considered tha possibility that ya might be the one to leave me. A watched ya fall from the second story of this house and baby Ah was scared witless. This house, which was supposed to have nothin' but happy memories, would be the place Ah lost the only person Ah have eva loved. Ah watched ya fall, Arabella! Ah heard the sickening thud when you hit the ground and all I could think was 'Dear Lord, please don't take her from me now'. For a moment I thought you were dead. I was only a split second but it was enough to get me thinking."

"Mama-"

"No, lemme finish! Ah don't want ya ta ever feel that life isn't worth living. As long as you're alive, things always, _always_ have a way of working themselves out. You can always come talk to me and if for some reason ya feel uncomfortable discussing something with me ya still have your friend Angella from school. She seems like a nice girl and there's Doctor Cullen. I noticed that you've taken quite the shine to him." I rolled my eyes at that. Pssh, as if Carlisle takes anything I say seriously. "Just talk to someone. Please. Ah couldn't bear it if Ah lost you." She had started crying. This was the second time that I had made her cry.

"Can I talk now?" She nodded drying her face with the back of her hand. "I was _not_ so overwhelmed that I tried to 'end' things. I did _not_ try to kill myself." I looked into her eyes and urged her to look into mine so she could see my sincerity. "I didn't. I sat in the window frame, right there," I spoke slowly and deliberately as I pointed to the spot. "I thought I saw something and somehow, I lost my balance." She doesn't need to know what I saw. So far Carlisle was the only one that I had shared my experience with and I knew that I could trust him to keep his mouth shut. "The roof was wet and I slid, you know how the story ends. The important thing is that I escaped with only a few minor bruises. None of that was your fault. I was clumsy and irresponsible for sitting there knowing how clumsy I am."

"What Ah can't understand is how ya didn't break a single bone. Except for those scratches, ya haven't complained 'bout a single thang- not even a sprain or a headache." She still looked a little watery but for the most part the tears had stopped.

"Gee, you don't sound too excited about that."

"No, no that ain't what Ah meant. Ah'm happy you're alright o' course. It's just rather strange. "

"I know what you meant Mama. For the time being let's just call it some divine intervention." I smiled despite myself at my own little inside joke.

Like the devout Christian woman she responded just as I knew she would. "Yes! Tha Lord does work in mysterious ways."

'Or someone else.' I thought but we'll let you have this one for now Jesus.

That night I fell into a dreamless sleep but suddenly woke up soaked in cold sweat. The room was freezing. I had left the window open accidentally. Although California is mostly known for its constant blistering heat in the day, what most people don't know is that the nights are brutally cold, especially these December nights. I got myself a drink of water from the kitchen then changed my tank top and climbed back into bed. I bundled myself under some blankets and thought back to the conversation I had with Mama today.

She hadn't seen the 'object' and she also didn't see the object save me. She thought she had seen me fall to the ground. That was quite strange. When I was hovering mid-air, in that moment, our eyes had met. That isn't something you just forget. How often do you see people hovering in the air without some kind of bungee cord attached to them? So why couldn't Mama remember that? Quite strange indeed!

"So you've come back, have you?" The 'object' was here. I was not too excited to see it again. It flashed brightly- a blinding white light that caused me to squint. I continued to lay in bed unmoved by its presence though I did reach for my glasses. I was over this whole UFO business. It flashed again. This time twice, each time more brightly than the other as if to say 'come to me'. I considered it for a moment. Honestly, I was surprised none of the neighbors were seeing this. I should probably try to get a closer look. I took a step toward the window. The place I had fallen from just two nights before.

"Nope! The devil is a liar. I'm not fitting to go near this window again." I muttered to myself. "You have caused me enough trouble!" I made to shoo it away but then again I couldn't go back to sleep now anyway, so I might as well go sit on the porch and get some air. If it happens to be there when I get downstairs, so be it. It's a free universe. It can linger where ever it wants to. I'm sure we can co-exist peacefully if it decides to stay.

I sat on the swinging bench which was hanging from the roof by a pair of chains. From my position on the porch, I could clearly see that the object had drifted closer to the house and was once again hovering above the weeping willow tree. It seemed to like that spot in particular. Now that I had time to study it closely without the excitement and confusion of the first sighting or the all consuming fear of falling on the second sighting, it was not really as I had expected it to look. When I thought UFO, I thought flying saucer- round and flat. The object was more triangular that round. It looked like a shiny, silver Doritos chip with half a glass sphere for a top. It hovered diagonally and turned occasionally then slowly straightened so that its base was horizontal with the ground. It flashed again. It was as if it was pulling me towards it and I felt compelled to go to it. So I did.

I headed for it like a woman possessed, barefooted. It drifted closer to me as if to meet me half way. Then suddenly, it was above me and I couldn't move. The object opened up from the base and same white light descended upon me. I was literally paralyzed. I gasped. Suddenly I was lifted into the air and pulled up. I was being abducted by aliens. Unbelievable! Why didn't I just stay in bed like a good girl?

My life had never been the idyllic tale I'd often dreamt of and yet I hadn't once wished for wonderful. Normality was my highest aspiration. Despite my life's current dismal trend, I thought I'd paid my dues to the universe in full. I thought 'Maybe, my luck would begin to change. Maybe I could achieve normal.'

Glancing around at my new surroundings, I could see that it hadn't. The room was unexpectedly huge. Everything was a pristine mixture of whites with sliver accents. It sparkled. From the inside, the circumference of the highest perimeter of the ship's walls, as well as the ceiling, appeared to be made of a slightly transparent glass-like compound; it was like a sky roof but on a grander scale. In the centre of the room was a large, solid white semi-circular couch that melded into the ivory floors seamlessly. It formed the focal point of the room. Wow! The interior of the 'object' was undeniably awe inspiring.

Gradually, I found that the stiffness in my muscles had lessened. In spite of this, I refused to move from my assumed position. It didn't feel right to step into a room such as this one. I was completely apprehensive of what awaited me so I might have been sub-consciously attempting to stall the inevitable. It was silly of me, I guess. I knew that I was bound to meet the beings that owned this remarkable craft. It was only a matter of when.

I craned my neck to slowly take in the rest of room. It was just as stunning. The florescence of the white lighting accentuated the crispness of the space. My eyes vaguely registered the presence of a figure in the far corner of the back of the room where the walls joined together in a 'V'. I was not alone. I struggled to make out its features. With my poor sight, along with the harsh glare of the bright lighting, it was no easy feat. The creature appeared to be restrained by sophisticated shackles that suspended it in the air by its limbs, which were splayed outward. From my perspective, I could have presumed that it was strategically positioned out of view. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose so I could study the creature more carefully. It possessed humanoid beautiful features, but this was no human. Its body was slumped forward, battered and bloodied. Its presence cast a dark sentiment across the room- a degree of impurity- and suddenly the room didn't seem so perfect anymore. Its immaculate air was destroyed. I understood the undeclared threat clearly. Do not aggravate us.

The walls to the far east of the room parted and slid open with a _whoosh_ to reveal a hidden corridor. I turned to face my 'would- be' abductors. I was surprised and relieved to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen emerge instead, dressed in a lavender button-up shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows and a pair of tan slacks. Like me, he was barefooted. I waited to see if he was being followed by anyone or anything but the doors reclosed, disappearing without leaving behind any trace of its earlier presence. How big was this place anyway? From the outside the 'object' was barely the size of a clown car. Now, along with this big-ass room that shouldn't physically be able to fit into a craft of this size, random people were popping up from secret passages! Like a watermelon being forced through a cherry, this ship was giving birth to all kinds of surprises.

Wait! I…. I? Carlisle? I had finally succumbed to my bewilderment. My knees buckled causing my legs to give way beneath me. I had wondered how long it would take for me to lose it. I had been too calm, in light of the situation I was in. Carlisle was here, in the UFO! It didn't register before, what seeing Carlisle meant. He was being abducted too.

The spiteful, insecure part of me was glad for the company despite the fact that we may have very well signed our own death warrants by getting mixed up with extraterrestrials. Correction, I got him mixed up with extraterrestrials. I knew it was my fault for confiding in him so he had every right to hate me like everyone else did but I wasn't remorseful in the slightest. 'At least I wouldn't be alone.' I thought. It a small consolation to dying, not doing it alone. His body language didn't demonstrate an ounce of the fear or agitation that I was currently drowning in. I found that a bit strange. He did not appear at all displaced. I was getting the disconcerting impression, as the moments progressed, that he was at ease in this foreign environment. We were not kindred spirits preparing to face the universe. It got me thinking.

'_Where the hell were you coming from Carlisle?_' He approached me with a confident swagger that I'd have never associate with him. I observed him skeptically but was happy to see him none the less.

"Arabella, I see you've had a chance to become acquainted with our stalker."

"Carlisle! I'm so glad to see you! The object came back. I came downstairs to get a closer look. "Huh? What… stalker?" Yes, that was my intelligent response. I was a little disoriented and air sick. So, sue me. I'd never even been on a plane before much less a spaceship.

"This is Hilosité Del Amisul from the House of Amisul, a sentry of Ourathio." He gestured to the being in front of me. "For the past couple of weeks he had been watching you. He formed an obsession with your kind but there was something about you in particular, Bella, something that made him weak. He became sloppy, bolder. That was when you discovered him."

"Carlisle, how do you know all this? How did you even get _here?" _By here, I meant on the ship. I turned away from him exasperated when he took too long to answer me. He seemed to be deliberating with himself whether he should be honest with me or not. I thought he had decided to ignore me. I was instead astonished by his reply. However many likely scenario there were, I hadn't considered this to be one of them. Even his speech changed, I noticed.

"I am from the planet Ourathio, situated on the border of your solar system. We are called Orathians, a highly advanced civilization that thrives on supremacy. We try to keep to ourselves in the universe. We have no desire to taint our utopia with external influences. There is a special distaste for the customs of the Earth among our people. Earthlings are primitive in comparison to us. I do not seek to offend you by asserting this. However, I cannot deny the truth nor can you. We do not have wars or famine. We do not get ill. We have the resources to sustain ourselves as well as another planet of similar occupancy for incalculable millennium. We are perfection. Our activities are always planned and always go according to plan. We are at all times that effective. I became weary of the life I lead, the monotony. I sought something more exciting. I knew I had to search for that outside the realms of my world.

Although it was against our laws to interact with outsiders, I was granted a small reprieve by Ourathio, the Supreme. I chose to practice medicine on earth. The mortality of the human race fascinates me. I was not the only Orathian that was captivated by certain things of earth. I became the first of our kind privileged to explore my interests and experience your world first hand. I came here for an escape but because of your admirer it had been short lived. I am now being called back to my planet. I was told to collect you and detain Hilosité."

The way he spoke, I almost felt guilty. I had to disband that feeling quickly. He still kidnapped me. The way I saw it we were now even.

"Why am I even speaking to you?" I asked dejectedly.

"Because you want answers and I can give them to you."

"So, what now? What's going to happen to me?

"I do not know his intentions. I was only told to collect you and discontinue my work with your people."

"But how could you do this to me, Carlisle? Where's your conscience? What kind of human being does that?"

"I am not….I mean."

"Yeah, er…I keep forgetting because you look like us. Human… you know what I mean. Damn it!" I snapped.

"Arabella please calm down." He soothed. He gently grasped my shoulders to steady me. My body still trembled from my current rage. I wanted to cry. Tears stung at the back of my eyes and the urge to cry became more intense.

"Don't ask me to calm down! You stole me from my home, from Mama, you know how much she means to me!" Despite my tantrum Carlisle remained calm. As always he had to be the voice of reason. There was no reasoning with me, though. I was distraught.

"You are angry." I scoffed, ya think? "That's clear. You feel betrayed. That is also understandable. Those are logical responses for one in your position. I may not be the _man," _he smiled. "That you've come to know but I'm still the same Carlisle. My affection, our talks, not one of those times was I ever unreal with you. It was all me. I care for you so much. That doesn't change because of this." I couldn't face this any longer. The tears fell one by one. "I will do what I can to ensure your safety when get to Ourathio. I am very sorry that I cannot offer anything of more comfort. It was not my decision to make. We are subject to the will of the Supreme. Presently, I feel just as vulnerable as you do." He hugged me close to his chest. Through the tears I peered up at him.

"You keep saying that but who _is_ this supreme? Ourathio, I thought that was the name of the planet. I feel so confused." He tightened his arms around me.

"There is a limit to how much I am able to inform you. You will have to accept what little I can offer. Do not ask of what I cannot. He listens." I looked around the room and shuddered. That's creepy. I nodded. Alright, I can do that. What choice did I have?

"Alright tell me."

"Ourathio is of the purest and oldest bloodline on Ourathio called the line of the Supreme. He was named after the planet. No one has ever seen him but many have felt his wrath. He is a deity among the Orathians but not a God himself. The law of our world is his will. They are ingrain within him and every Supreme before him. He feels a compellation to enforce them that cannot be denied or passed on. Those who break the law will feel the wrath of Ourathio. The laws are as old as time and never change. They are outside the scope of even the supreme, himself."

"I am to become his prisoner. Is that it?"

"We had never had a prisoner in times past so I cannot be sure. You are not Orathian. There are no provisions in the laws for aliens. You will be the first outsider in documented history to be granted entry to our planet. I _do_ know what lies ahead for your friend over there." He grabbed my hand drew me closer to Hilosité, who was now drenched in his own blood. It dripped from his face and landed in the puddle below him that steadily grew larger.

"Did you do this to him?"

"No. He was in this state when I found him. My guess is that he had been feeling the effects of Ourathio for at least two days. He broke the laws of both our worlds. It is his burden to bear."

"Can't you do anything to save him?" He ran a careless hand through his hair as he considered it.

"I have done all I can for him. He had been trashing about and clawing at himself. Those restraints are to protect him from himself not for our safety."

"He did that to himself? Damn!"

"Indeed, once the process has started it can not be stopped. It has to run its course. This is why Ourathio has no prisons. I was stunned by the concept when I encountered it on earth. On Ourathio law breakers are disposed of immediately. By tomorrow he will be dead."

"Carlisle I can't handle this. Take me back. Take me back right now!"

"I am sorry. We have already begun the journey to Ourathio. Look behind you." I gasped. The earth was now a miniature blue orb in the distance. Bye-bye earth  


**Until the next Chapter**

**-**_**Kordelia A. Bloom**_


	4. Author's Note

Here is my disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do however own Ourathio and as you all probably notice, it is nothing like twilight.

Author's Note:

Part 1

When an author puts his or her work out to the public, a lack of response can be rather disheartening, so disheartening that an author might abandon the piece entirely. With that in mind, I would like to thank my reviewers- big hugs to all of you. To everyone else that didn't review: no silent readers please. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I will only get better if I have feedback, constructive feedback.BTW, I'm still in the market for a beta reader. It really saddens me that no one has contacted me about this.

Part 2

**Check the story guys, there has been an update. I combined the first couple of chapters except the prologue and also posted an update. The story has been revamped and totally edited. So I would appreciate it if you read it over. Just read it. You'll see what I meant. Thanks in advance.**

**Until the next Chapter**

_**Kordelia A. Bloom**_


	5. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Some people have been having trouble reviewing. The site won't allow them to. I discovered that it was because I removed some of the chapters for example the author's note from last time. Don't worry I've learnt my lesson. This chapter is a filler to solve that.**

**Until the next Chapter**

**_Kordelia A. Bloom_**


	6. Author Note 3

**Authors Note**

**I know that a lot of people are confused by the last chapter. It happens…..That chapter was particularly difficult to write. It was very angsty- very dark. I consider it my best writing yet. In my story I will never explain anything to anyone. Everything I write is carefully orchestrated to confuse, amuse and delight. As the story unfolds all will be made clear. Everyone will eventually get the understanding sought if they stick with me till the end. As always, I am happy to hear from my readers. Your reviews keep me going. Thank you!**

Until the next Chapter

-_Kordelia A. Bloom_


	7. Chapter 3 (Update)

Here is my**disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do however own Ourathio and as you all probably notice, it is nothing like twilight.**

**Author's Note:**

**Part 1**

**When an author puts his or her work out to the public, a lack of response can be rather disheartening, so disheartening that an author might abandon the piece entirely. With that in mind, I would like to thank my reviewers- big hugs to all of you. To everyone else that didn't review: no silent readers please. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I will only get better if I have feedback, constructive feedback**

**PART 2**

This chapter is especially in honor of my hundredth follower! Who is…. drum roll please…..emotionalrescue. I appreciate everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed me/ Ourathio. Some things might be unclear after reading this chapter. Fear not, all will be revealed in due time. So leave a review, share your thoughts with me. It really encourages me when I hear from my readers. I have to say this chapter was particularly hard to write. I'm not sure why though. I'm rambling now so it's definitely time to wrap it up. Happy reading!

**Chapter 3**

The night was peaceful and unusually quiet. It was almost as if nature was pausing to grant me a few rare moments alone. The silence gave way for my inner demons to invade as they often would when I found myself without distraction. They taunted me and laughed as I shrank away in fear. Their jeers meshed into a single deafening scream that only I seemed to hear, bouncing off the inner walls of the hollowest crevices of my mind like a continuous echo.

Dizziness consumed me. I fell to my knees and clutched my chest where the pain was most unforgiving. I was always notably weaker when the voices came. My extreme vulnerability in those brief moments forced me to hide away from the few people that I was privileged to interact with; in complete solitude once again until the time passed. The barrage of attacks came from every angle. Every hit focused on a small unseen chink in my armor; the weakest point at my left breast where my heart laid just beneath it. There was nothing I could do offensively. Like a cancerous disease, I was killing myself from the inside. I laid in wait for the onslaught to end.

They were particularly vicious on this occasion and I couldn't help but wonder why. _Had I antagonized them somehow?_ I became consumed by a resolute and unyielding guilt convinced that I had broken some unspoken agreement between myself and my tormentors who were coincidentally also me. I hesitantly reassured myself that a punishment of this magnitude must have been well deserved and not an act of cruelty, while I pondered of the likeliness of this truth.

My tormentors knew all my weaknesses and my fears. Each one was exploited immaculately. These demons, they all had my face, my mannerism as well as my sadistic tendencies. I looked up into a pair of eyes that were identical to my own and begged for mercy as my own victims had done before me. I knew well that these eyes held no benevolence. I faced not one but several of the most feared being on this planet. They encircled me. Their bodies grew larger nearly scraping the ceiling of the tower with their grandeur. My body quivered in hopeless anxiety. Was this a vision of the end? Shall I also be consumed by Ourathio; another victim of this power?

I could not again make excuses for the actions that have caused me deep regret. I could not once again blame fate for the destiny that continues to haunt me. I could not again and again shirk my responsibilities in favor of pastimes most pleasurable. I could not say that this fate is undeserved. For this, Ourathio cannot be blamed. A power that is of me can never force Edward (Fahaira) Ourathio to his knees. But I can kneel if I choose to. I am on my knees but I am not a victim of anyone. This violent, consuming urge to conquer and destroy everything, including myself is mine. Naught will be spare as it sought vengeance. I stood in its path with fearful eyes as it approached. The dissection of my psyche continued earnestly. Subliminally, I acknowledged that this person was ruthless. Subliminally I also acknowledged I must also possess this same ruthlessness. It was unsurpassed and unmatched by any efforts I could recall in my lifetime. My voices rang louder and louder within me. These words stung bitterly like the sensation of salts from the earthen seas sprinkled in an open wound. The truth always did. Who could stop them but me? But they should not be stopped, should they? I did not know of whom I asked this question. My subconscious did not reply. I did not believe that I deserved to have peace. I have much to repent of, to complete. I was without power or control. I could not fight this.

I listened instead, fascinated by myself- less sensitive to what was being said and more in tuned to the execution. Ah, there! That was it. I smiled. The solution was so simple, it was laughable. The me's smiled back. Proud that I had learnt the lesson they sought to teach. For a split second we were friends bonded together by our mutual glee. I had something I had always dreamt of, a friend. But there was something that I had wanted even more than friendship. Friendship was of the past. My future depends on indomitability.

Then I attacked. Their faces contorted in shock. Their bodies shrank and morphed into the childlike features of a boy. No older than five years. I vaguely remembered this boy, who must still have the love of his parents. Who is this boy? Is he me? He resembles me slightly. Those eyes- I'd seen them just moments before. They look so frightened now. I watched intently as each boy bust into tears unable to bare the torture that I continued to subject myself to. Unimaginable streams of sorrow ran down their cheeks collecting in puddles at their feet. I almost reached for one of them. I wanted to embrace him with assurances of a bright future but I could not for he was my enemy. I could promise no foe of mine a safe existence. Still they were children and a child does not understand the cruel, malicious ways of the adult world. They seek only comfort in the people they believe should protect them even possibly love them. I was not this person, still they wept for me in tortured screams.

I was incapable of showing true compassion. I had no example of it- only bitter hatred. Maliciously, I continued my attack until one by one they vanished. The puddles were the only sign of their existence. I was once again alone and surrounded by tears. Darkness consumed me. In a deafening silence I wished for the company of someone, anyone. I cried for the first time since the death of my mother. Uncontrollably, I wept at the injustices I faced. I missed the voices. When they were here I did not have to remember. I couldn't remember her.

**Until the next Chapter**

**-**_**Kordelia A. Bloom**_


End file.
